witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Price of Honor
Gold diamond necklace |Level = 14 |Location = Harviken and east of Trottheim on Faroe Isle |Image = Tw3 the price of honor.jpg |Enemies = Sirens |Location_map = Tw3 map faroe 02.png |Starting_icon = skellige}}The Price of Honor is a secondary quest in . Walkthrough In the village of Harviken on Faroe Isle, a man named Timmon will call out by the docks and will explain that his brothers, Mikkel and Ulf, have not yet returned from fetching his betrothed bride, Agda, from Hindarsfjall and the wedding day is approaching. He'll ask you to go check for him while he finishes the wedding preparations. If you agree to help him, you'll have to travel to the far east of Faroe Isle, opposite the hill where Hammond from the quest, Following the Thread, can be found. Once there and having dealt with any sirens guarding the area, search the shores to find the dead body of a woman. You can then use Keira's magic lamp on the dead body to find two ghosts crying over her whilst pleading to Freya for forgiveness for letting their brother's betrothed die under their watch and her dowry lost after a storm beset them. You can then follow the ghosts' footprints further east to a tree to find the dead brothers, having committed suicide to preserve their honor rather than face their brother with the news. On one of the deceased bodies you can find a key and the Letter from Agda's father to Timmon. From here, you can return to Timmon or dive in where the ship wrecked just off the coast from Agda's body. If you do the latter, a chest with a gold diamond necklace can be found here. Return to Timmon and give him the bad news. You will also have the chance to give him the dowry if it was retrieved, or lie and keep it for yourself. The quest will then complete. Journal entry :In the Clan Dimun village Geralt spied a feverish man who was waiting for his brothers to bring his betrothed from one of the neighboring isles. Days had passed, their wedding drew nearer and nearer, and neither the brothers nor the betrothed had arrived. The man asked Geralt for help. :Sadly, this story had an unhappy ending. The groom's brothers and betrothed had been struck by a storm during their voyage. The girl had perished, her dowry lost. The brothers, as the harsh law of honor demands, decided to commit suicide. They could not bear to live knowing they had failed their brother by not protecting his beloved from danger. Objectives * Examine the coasts of Faroe on the side facing Hindarsfjall. * Search the shore using your Witcher Senses. * If Geralt doesn't have Keira's magic lamp: ** Return to this place once you have found another way to examine it. * Examine the beach near the dead girl using the magic lamp. * Follow the footsteps using your Witcher Senses. * Investigate the crime scene using your Witcher Senses. * Tell the young man what happened to his betrothed and his brothers. Bugs * If playing on a game before , the chest to the dowry may be bugged and cannot be unlocked. Notes * Later on, if you revisit the spot where you found the dead bride, Timmon will be there praying, having set up a small altar to his betrothed. * Despite its name, dismantling the necklace yields only iron ore. Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests ar:ثمن الشرف pl:Cena honoru ru:Цена чести